


whats a work title

by EevieP



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Short but good, aka my otp, also college au, because i'm pissed there aren't many honorin stuff, idk how to write xdr im not fucking joking, im trying to make this as good as possible k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EevieP/pseuds/EevieP
Summary: Rin has applied for college, and becomes the happiest girl in the world when she had meet a friend who happens to be in the same school as her.





	whats a work title

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don't know how to write help everything is going to look messed up
> 
> btw i have no idea what to put on these things dON'T JUDGE ME
> 
> i have no idea what i'm doing with this fanfic tbh i'm like "wtf did i just do" every time i skim it

Rin could feel herself shaking. This was her first day at this college, she feared that none of her other friends are here. She has heard that this college is good for people that had bad grades for high school, and Hanayo always had good grades so she can't be with her even if she wanted to. She's worried that there would be people would bully her at this new school, and nobody would come to help her. She could hardly walk, but she knew she had to walk normally because she knew people would kick her down.

"What would Kayo-chin say at a time like this...?" Rin said that as low as a whisper, and began to think. Right, Hanayo would give her motivational support, saying that she doesn't have to worry about anything and everybody would love her. She highly doubted that, and god she wished that she was here right now to comfort her. There's already people staring at her, most likely judging her by her looks and the way she's walking. She felt tears coming out of her eyes, but she couldn't cry because they  _would_ make her feel as bad as possible if she did. And all of her worries went away, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rin-chan?! Is that really you?!" Rin hesitates to look behind her to see who that voice belonged to, yet she did. She was so glad to see that face, the face of her other best friend, Kousaka Honoka. It had felt like forever since she had last saw Honoka. She hadn't seen her since she has graduated from Otonokizaka High School, and was she glad to finally see her again. She instantly started crying, forgot what she was thinking and quickly ran up to her. She hugged her tightly once she was close enough.

"H-Honoka-chan! I missed you so much..." Words couldn't express how happy Rin was at the moment, she really did thought she would be alone in this huge school for years. "...I-I would've n-never have thought I'd seen you h-here! I'm so glad...", she treated like that seeing Honoka right now was a gift from god. She felt so lucky to have her by her side, and now they'll be together like they've always been. Honoka was a year above Rin, so they might not see each other in the same classes. She thought that she would never been this happy to see her dearest friend. Soon enough, Honoka hugs her back, and she slowly began to cry with Rin.

"I missed you too... last year I was all alone since Kotori-chan and Umi-chan were at different schools, and it was so scary being alone! I feel like I could burst out of joy from this excitement..." Before Honoka could say anything else, the bell rang. They had to break from their hug, though they didn't want to leave each other. "...Oh! By the way Rin-chan, you look so much cuter than the last time I've seen you!" They both laugh.

"Eeehhhhhh?! If you put it like that, it sounded like that I wasn't cute before!" Rin had put on a pout face, and pretend to look as if she was about to cry again. People that were coming into the school now were staring at them, but neither Honoka nor Rin cared a bit. "Hnnnn, Honoka-chan...!" she whined.

"Ahaha~ I was joking of course! You've always look cute no matter what! My beloved Rin-chan would never look more cute because she's already cute~" ' _B-beloved...? What does she mean by that?'_ Rin thought to herself, and and felt her face flush at what Honoka said, who was still screaming how cute Rin was.

"B-beloved?! Eh?! What?!"

"Of course you're my beloved! How can I not love you? You're so cute and you're always nice!!"  _'Oh right, Honoka loves everybody.'_ "Oh...! Stupid me, classes are about to start, time passes by when you're having fun, right?!"  _'No. Don't call yourself stupid because you're not. You've never been stupid.'_ "...Also!!! You don't know where everything is, right? I can show you where you're going right now so you wouldn't get lost~ It's scary imaging how it would have been like if you've been wandering around a huge school, not wearing where to go and nobody will show you..." She's so right, if Honoka wasn't there, she would be a nervous wreck. She'd spend hours trying to find one class. She must really be lucky to have her around.

"Sure, also Honoka-chan, want to have lunch with me during lunch break...? I-" She was cut off by Honoka, instantly agreeing.

"Yeah! It'd be awful if I'd let my friend stay alone for the whole day. It's not right!" She smiles, and they finally walk into the school, with Honoka showing Rin her classes, and they both went by their own ways.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll regret this so much later on i swear
> 
> also watch u m i n e k o


End file.
